Santa's Visit
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven wakes up to find a certain intruder who she just can't seem to keep her hands off of... BBXRAE! ONESHOT


**Merry Christmas All! HAHA i just opened gifts to find my dad got me some cool things that will definitely help with writing and uploading. ENJOY! oh and i hope santa found his ay to ur house too :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own teentitans**

* * *

"Give it up, Beast Boy. He's not real!" Raven shouted, turning away from the changeling and heading toward the kitchen.

"Yes he is!" He green teen yelled back, "I saw him myself!"

Raven felt anger beginning to swell up. She had never lost an argument, and she was annoyed by the fact that Beast Boy just wouldn't give up, even though he had obviously lost. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, then, as her face got hot, she let out a deep breath.

"Okay, Beast Boy. Fine. Whatever you say. It's your belief, who am I to judge?" She shrugged. She wasn't going to fight on Christmas Eve, especially over something as trivial as this. She grabbed her mug of tea and exited into the hallway. She walked slowly, thinking. She knew Santa wasn't real. So why should they just tease Starfire by telling her about it? Well, in her mind, she knew it wasn't nice, and she hated the thought of spreading a lie.

Her train of thought ended when a gentle hand found its way to her shoulder. She stopped but didn't turn around, she could feel his aura.

"Rae?" He asked, sounding calmer than before.

"What?"

"Santa is real… Just get in the holiday spirit," He gave a soft smile.

"Bah humbug," And with that, she fled to her room.

That night she lay in bed, thinking once more. She wasn't tired and her mind wouldn't shut up. Why would Beast Boy put up such a fight over something so obviously fantasy? She couldn't get it through her mind. She watched the snowflakes dance past her window. This was _sooo_ not her holiday.

Then she heard a crash. It sounded like it came from the main room. She didn't move, afraid that her mind was just playing tricks on her. Then she heard another crash and a deep, low, grumble. She ripped the blankets off of her form and rushed to the door. She quickly dashed to the end of the hall, and then came to a halt. She stood in the doorway. The intruder hadn't noticed her yet.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked couples of times and her mouth was wide open in shock. By the tree stood a large man donned in a red suit lined with white fur. There was no way Beast Boy could be right! She gave a small, hopeful smile as her hands found comfort in each other's warmth.

"Uh, Santa?" Her voice came in a soft monotone.

The jolly man stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't expecting to get caught but was ready if he was. He held his sack of gifts close to himself as he dropped the last gift into the stocking. He then set the bag down, but didn't turn.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, Las!" He held his stomach and continued to duck from her sight. He watched her reflection closely in the window. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. She twisted her long purple locks around her fingers, her large plum eyes were filled with wonder, and she had a very wide smile.

There was something off with this guy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She wasn't sure if she believed it was true or not, but, from the looks of it, it seemed pretty true and she was excited.

"How'd you get past security?" She wondered out loud.

"Uh, the… magic of… Christmas?" His voice was very deep.

Her eyebrows knit together in disbelief. "Oh, really?" She crossed her arms. She sauntered across the room until she was right behind Santa. "Where do I find this 'Christmas Magic'?"

"You don't. It's like Pixie Dust. Only… During Christmas."

"Oh. You mean snow?" She asked.

"Sure? Let's go with that. Well, nice to see you but Santa must be going n-" He was interrupted by his hat being torn right off of his head to reveal a field of green hair.

"What're you doing?" She asked, her smile and hope fully dissipated at this point.

"Just bringing in some Christmas cheer?" He gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I forgot to send in my Christmas list…"

"Santa knows what you want. Don't worry about that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, _Santa_ knows what I want?"

He nodded. "Then what do I want, Oh-Wise-One?

He flashed a grin before he pulled her into a chaste but still passionate kiss. He could feel her smile into the kiss before he broke it off. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him.

"Merry Christmas," She smiled as she pulled him into another kiss. As his tongue searched her mouth, he hand wandered into her stocking. She pulled out the contents and opened one eye to peek at her gift. When her eye laid upon it, both of her eyes flew open and she pushed the changeling away.

"You jerk!" She accused with a playful smile.

"Huh?"

She held up her gift for him to see, and there, in her hand, was a hard lump of black coal.

"About that… you see I-" He wasted no time in running away and for a fat man with a long white beard, he ran pretty fast.


End file.
